Le relieve
by Horaizon
Summary: Start, Middle, End.
1. Le start

**Le relieve **

Bienvenidos a "Le relieve". Espero disfruten este fic. Otro lemon para aquellos que disfrutan del arte de seres humanos no-reales teniendo sexo. Otra cosa que me gustaría agregar a este disclaimer, es que tomare a Black Rock Shooter como protagonista, que le dejare el nombre de Mato Kuroi. La escogí a ella porque creo que hacen buena pareja, además de lo mucho que se parecen. Quise hacer un yaoi, puesto que es mi genero favorito de por vida, pero no estaba segura de si hacerlo con los adorables hermanos Okumura. Bueno, espero lo disfruten.

Capitulo 1: Le start

_Ver a la competencia ganar el premio, nos hace sentir vulnerables. Posee en sus manos lo que yo había estado luchando por obtener._

_¿Luchando? No, no creo que esa sea la palabra correcta._

_Deseando. _

_Siempre hay altas y bajas, eso dicen las personas comunes. Lo que mis ojos contemplan es lo que yo hubiera querido vivir. Sonreír como lo hace ella. Mirarlo como lo hace ella. No puedo. Vulnerable yo. Carente de lo que nunca fue mío. Envidiando lo que siempre perteneció a otro. _

_¿Sentirme así me hace humana, no?_

_Si._

_Tengo varios problemas. Lo sé. Todos tenemos problemas… No quiero ser una chica común…_

_Llevo varios meses aquí, ya perdí la cuenta… la verdad no quiero contarlo. Si lo cuento, me daré cuenta que tan cerca esta el final. El final de esto…_

Los pasos que retumbaban en el pasillo por parte de mis pies comenzaban a molestarle a mis oídos. Los únicos que hacían contacto con aquel suelo en aquel momento. Ya quería salir de allí. Respirar el aire puro del día, ver el sol y cielo ser amigables con mi rostro y caminar entre la multitud en silencio mientras me ahogo en mi mente.

El pasillo parecía interminable, por lo que me apresure a correr hacia la puerta de salida, corrí lo más rápido que pude. Al salir mis ojos notaron a alguien allí.

Rin Okumura.

¿Qué hacia allí? Se supone que ya termino la escuela, incluso la de exorcismo. Ya no tenia porque esperarme como siempre solía hacerlo desde hace ya algunos meses. Ver su cara me dolía. No quería escuchar lo feliz que estaba de que su corazón fue correspondido. No. Quiero ser egoísta. No quiero verlo.

_Chica común…_

- ¡Mato! – exclamo al verme.

No respondí.

- Bien, ¿A dónde iremos hoy? – pregunto sonriente.

…

- ¿Mato? – su cara se torno seria.

No me había percatado de que lo había estado mirando fijamente. Estudiando cada expresión que mostraba.

…

- ¿Mato? – me llamo nuevamente.

…

Su voz resonaba en mi cabeza como un tabor. Un tabor siendo tocado fuertemente, provocando que mi cabeza quisiera explotar en mil pedazos.

Rin llevo sus manos a mis hombros y me sacudió varias veces.

- ¡Mato! – nombro mi nombre con aquel tono de molestia mezclado con preocupación.

- Rin. – llame con tono calmado y bajo.

Rin me miro a los ojos y espero a que hablase.

- Ya acabaron las clases. – dije llevando mis manos a los bolsillos de mi sudadera mientras lo miraba.

- Pero eso no quiere decir que ya no podamos comer juntos. Es una promesa. No tiene límites. – dijo sonriente. Aquella sonrisa que suele estirar sus labios y hacerme perder la paciencia.

Mantuve silencio por unos segundos acomodando mi cabeza. Definitivamente estaba feliz. ¿Por qué no estarlo? Ya tenía a la primera chica que jamás le había gustado en toda su vida. Primer amor. Es razón suficiente para estar feliz. Amor de verano.

La sangre me ardía en las venas y mi corazón se agitaba.

La sonrisa de Rin se grababa en mi memoria. En ese momento sentí una pesadez en mi cuerpo. Aquella cuando te esmeras tanto en algo para luego venirse abajo.

Tome un puñado de aire.

- Vamos a uno de comida rápida. – dije mientras me apresuraba a caminar siendo seguida por Rin.

- ¿MacDonalds? – pregunto emocionado.

- Si, ese.

Rin se apresuro a alcanzar mi lado para caminar junto a mí por lo que aproveche para observarlo de reojo. Su sonrisa no dejaba su rostro. Seguía allí, perfecta, volviéndome cada vez más loca. Quería sacarlo de mi pecho de una vez. Se que seria inoportuno y atrevido pero era lo único que quería hacer en ese momento. _No puedo evitar ser egoísta…_

El camino se me hizo largo, pero estaba segura de que para Rin solo fue algunos pasos junto a mí. Rin ordenó por mí, ambos comíamos lo mismo como de costumbre. La comida de alguna manera no me sabía igual. Le faltaba sabor. El sabor de mi mente relajada y de las palabras de Rin recorrer mis oídos incesablemente. Ambos comíamos sin emitir ruido absoluto. Aquel silencio me molestaba, demasiado.

La sonrisa de Rin seguía ilesa mientras comía. Otra cosa que no podía aguantar.

- Estas callado. – dije mientras tomaba un sorbo de mi bebida.

Rin trago un bocado para luego contestar.

- ¿Ah si? Lo siento. – se disculpo innecesariamente mientras se llevaba una mano despreocupada a la nuca. Rin miro hacia mi comida y vio que ya había terminado. – ¡Vaya! No me fije cuando terminaste. ¡Que rápida, Mato!

- Es porque estabas metido en tu cabeza. – dije mientras apoyaba mi codo en la mesa y apoyaba mi cabeza en mi mano. – Apresúrate, quiero salir de aquí.

Rin se apresuro en terminar y salimos de allí hacia ningún destino fijo.

Mientras caminábamos el silencio se era presente y la sonrisa de Rin seguía fija en su rostro.

- ¿Qué hacemos ahora? – pregunto volteando su mirada hacia mi.

- Llévame a mi dormitorio. – dije mientras me detenía.

Rin me miro sorprendido y asintió.

De nuevo caminamos en silencio hasta mi dormitorio. Ambos nos detuvimos en la puerta de entrada. En silencio. Mi vista estaba fijada en el suelo, esperando el momento correcto de emitir las palabras en mi mente.

- Bueno… nos vemos mañana, ¿si? – se despidió Rin sonriente, esperando a que me despidiera.

No respondí.

- ¿Mato? – llamo Rin mirándome fijamente.

- Rin.

- ¿Si? – pregunto inquieto.

- Tú y Shiemi… ¿salen? – pregunte levantando mi mirada hacia la de el. Esperando su respuesta. Viendo como sus ojos se abrían sorprendidos fijados en los míos.

Mi corazón dio un vuelco.

- Te diste cuenta, ¿no? – dijo con voz baja bajando levemente la cabeza.

- Si. Quiero saber, Rin. – dije mientras llevaba mis manos a su cara y levantaba su cabeza para que me mirase fijamente.

Rin se sonrojo levemente.

- Shiemi… me pregunto si… quería salir con ella. – dijo mientras evitaba mi mirada. – Pero le dije que no. – concluyo bajando la cabeza con un leve tono de decepción en su voz.

Mis ojos se abrieron sorprendidos. No me esperaba aquello. Podía escuchar como me decía "Si, comenzamos a salir hace dos días." Juraba que esas palabras saldrían de su boca rompiéndome en mil pedazos.

- ¿Por qué? – pregunte mientras me apartaba de su rostro, sin cambiar de expresión.

- Me di cuenta de que… no… la quiero de esa… forma. – contesto con voz baja. – No puedo verla como algo… mas… de lo que es ahora.

Aquellas palabras aliviaban mi mente pero a la vez confundían mis sentimientos. Mi paciencia se me agotaba.

- Rin. – lo llame suavemente.

Rin levanto la cabeza hacia mí, con sus ojos azules penetrando en los míos.

_Se me acababa._

- Eres un idiota. . – dije tornando mi rostro lo mas serio e insultante que pude.

Rin me miro con cara enojada y se cruzo de brazos.

- Solo hago lo correcto. Eso no es nada malo. – se quejo, algo que me encontré un poco gracioso de su parte.

_Se me acababa. _

_El deseo de querer ver diferentes expresiones provenientes del rostro de Rin en mi cuerpo era algo normal. Desesperación. Tristeza. Placer. Deseaba verlo todo._

- En serio, lo eres. – deseaba que por tan solo una vez, me leyera la mente.

Rin no aparto su mirada de mí.

Lo era. Lo era por rechazar a la chica que se esforzó por agradarle y que todo el tiempo estuvo a su lado. En cambio yo… no puedo evitar quererlo para mí. Solo para mí.

Siempre trato de decir lo que pienso en pocas palabras, pero las personas nunca suelen entenderme, ni yo a ellas. Pero con Rin, todo es distinto. Su corazón es tan calido que derrite el mío. Es tan amable, tan inocente y tan… idiota. Abre su corazón a cualquiera. Nunca duda en las personas.

Somos negativo y positivo, mas y menos, frío y calor, egoísmo e inocencia.

- Vale, vale. – dijo Rin, aun cruzado de brazos.

Me voltee para dirigirme a la puerta y me detuve en cuanto quede a varios centímetros de esta.

- Rin, ¿no has pensado en masturbarte? – pregunte, segura de su reacción.

- ¡¿Qué? – exclamo exaltado.

- ¿Aun no lo piensas? – pregunte de nuevo.

- ¡N-no! Y se supone que esas cosas son privadas, ¿no?

Sin darme cuenta, la comisura de mis labios se había curvado un poco.

- Vale, Rin, adiós. – me despedí mientras giraba el manubrio y la puerta cedía dejándome pasar.

No quise escuchar más su voz. Cerré la puerta en seguida estuve adentro.

Respire aliviada de que aquel día haya concluido. Los latidos de mi corazón seguían fluyendo, rápidos. La pesadez seguía ilesa en mi cuerpo. No deseaba moverme más.

El rostro de Rin permanecía marcado en mis ojos.

Su sonrisa… como la quiero. Todo el. Lo quiero.

_Hnnngg_


	2. Le middle

**Le middle**

Ambos corrían con el destino hacia el dormitorio de Rin. Mato no podía evitar sentirse nerviosa, había pasado un poco de tiempo desde que había pisado semejante suelo y olido tan rico sabor. Dentro de su cuerpo sentía un calor inusual. Aquel cuando la emoción domina tu mente y tu cuerpo comienza a actuar por si solo.

En la mesa se encontraba un recipiente con una tapa quien ocultaba su contenido, un recipiente con ensalada cesar y otro con arroz y una bebida que Mato dedujo que era jugo de naranja.

- Hice curry. Espero te guste. – dijo Rin mientras destapaba el recipiente con el curry adentro. Mato olio sigilosamente el aroma y se pudo observar que se estiraba la comisura de sus labios.

- Se ve rico, Rin.

Rin sonrió orgullosamente.

- Bien, empecemos a comer. ¡Itadakimasu!

Mato disfrutaba del sabor de cada alimento, cada condimento, cada porción que su boca saboreaba.

Maldijo a Rin en su mente.

Sus cualidades la incomodaban, cada vez la volvía más loca. ¿Acaso no poseía ningún defecto? Aun no podía encontrar uno en el. Todo lo que veía era tan natural, era un humano, para ella era un ser humano común y corriente… no tan común.

Por último tomo el último sorbo de su bebida y cerró los ojos por unos segundos tratando de recordar el sabor que su lengua antes había presenciado. Rin espero.

- Estaba delicioso. – dijo Mato inexpresiva aunque por dentro sentía aquella calidez fluir en su pecho.

Rin sonrió notablemente mientras sus mejillas se coloreaban de placer. Pero por error se acordó cuando Mato le hizo aquella pervertida pregunta.

Su corazón comenzó a palpitar rápidamente.

Su cuerpo entraba en calor y sus ojos inconscientemente se fijaban en los de Mato.

¿Por qué tenía que hacerle todo eso? No importa lo que diga, siempre hace que se sienta de esa forma. El tiempo que ambos llevaban conociéndose siempre ha sido igual, desde el principio Rin no pudo evitar interesarle inconteniblemente esa chica quien había tomado posesión de su pobre mente. Quien había despertado cada parte de su cuerpo junto con sus hormonas. ¿Eso era ser inmune? Al parecer si, así era como Rin se sentía.

¿Amiga? Sí, claro… si tan solo la sintiera como eso, fuera perfecto. Pero la sed no se detiene, cada vez mas siente que algo lo ahoga por deseo. Se siente inmune por no decirle como se siente. No puede.

Ella era la culpable de su mente pensando de esa forma y de su cuerpo caliente por solo mirarla. Si eso era amor, preferiría nunca volver a sentirlo otra vez.

_Preferiría no…_

Mato jalo levemente el borde de la camisa de Rin para así sacarlo de su trance. Rin volvió a la normalidad y sonrió desprevenidamente.

- Ah, lo siento, no me di cuenta.

Mato aun no soltaba la camisa de Rin por lo que Rin miro la mano de Mato aun sosteniendo el borde de su camisa un poco confundido. Trago saliva.

Suavemente y tratando de que Mato no lo notara, Rin llevo su mano hacia la de Mato pero esta sostuvo la de él y entrelazo a ambas.

El corazón de ambos latía con fuerza. Mato elevo ambas manos entrelazadas hasta el pecho de Rin para sentir el corazón de este.

Latía con fuerza. Se sentía tan cálido que podía permanecer así por siempre.

Pero quería tocar a Rin. No solo eso…

Suavemente llevo un dedo hacia los labios de Rin y paso este por todo el contorno de sus labios, marcando todos los residuos y forma de estos en su dedo. Se lo llevo a la boca y lo lamió suavemente.

- Tenias comida en los labios. – mintió.

Rin recobro el sentido y se paso la mano por los labios duramente.

- ¿En serio?

- No. – contesto inexpresiva sin apartar la mirada de el.

Rin la miro con los ojos bien abiertos un poco sorprendido y avergonzado.

Mato saboreaba una vez más en su boca en sabor de aquellos labios suaves y rojos. Aquel calor aumentaba conforme se movía alrededor de Rin. ¿Será que no terminara? Su egoísmo sigue corrompiéndola cada vez mas. La agobia y no la deja pensar claramente. Actúa de una forma no correcta, definitivamente.

Pensó en decírselo allí mismo y ahora. No perdería nada ni ganaría nada, tal vez. Sería mejor así que callarlo toda su vida. No quería llegar a ser su misma deshonra toda su vida, acordarse de su primer amor y sentirse estúpida e indefensa y sin mencionar egoísta.

Trago saliva y preparo las palabras en su mente.

- Creo que deberíamos salir de aquí. – sugirió Rin mientras volteaba hacia la salida pero fue detenido por la mano de Mato quien sujeto la de el fuertemente.

Sus manos pasaron a los bordes de su camisa nuevamente, esta vez sosteniéndola con firmeza aferrándose al agarre, casi mostrando una parte del cuerpo de Rin.

- Rin, escucha muy bien lo que te voy a decir. – dijo Mato mirando fijamente el cuello de Rin, quien estaba a su altura esforzándose por no levantar la cabeza y mirarlo a los ojos. – No lo diré dos veces ni pienso repetir ninguna palabra de las que diré.

Rin miraba a Mato con los ojos bien abiertos, esperando, desesperado a que hablase. Su corazón se iba a salir de sus cuencas y sus manos comenzaban a sudar. Su cabeza le daba vueltas a las palabras de Mato repitiendo cada una de ellas en su cabeza unas cien mil veces.

Mato termino de especular en su cabeza y se dispuso a decir lo que pensó que jamás sería capaz de decir en su corta vida.

- Te quiero, Rin. – dijo lo más claro que su garganta le permitió.

El corazón de Rin dio un vuelco y su vista se nublo por unos segundos. Se preguntaba si había escuchado bien puesto que su corazón iba a estallar y creía que pronto dejaría de respirar. Aquellas palabras le noquearon la poca resistencia que le quedaba. Se había disuelto en su agarre, en lo único que podía pensar era en tomarla y mostrarle lo que siente el por ella. ¿Debería hacerlo? ¿Y si cruza la línea? No lo sabía con certeza, en ese momento sus conocimientos eran nulos. Su mente había quedado en blanco.

_Mantener la cordura no es mi fuerte, de todos modos…_

Tendría que pensar en cómo reaccionar. Ahora.

Mato esperaba en silencio por la respuesta de Rin. Podía esperar cualquiera cosa. Estaba lista. Por fin saco de su pecho lo que más le ardía. No le importo el tiempo que llevaba conociendo a Rin, lo que pensaría ni menos como reaccionaria, todo está a la suerte y aun así Mato no esperaba nada. Solo lo que saldría de si misma. Por un momento pensó en como Yukio reaccionaria a esto, es un buen amigo por igual, sin mencionar lo inteligente y provocante que es.

- _Con el sería más fácil, apuesto._

Rin se dispuso a hablar.

- Mato… - vacilo torpemente.

- Nunca te das cuenta de nada. – menciono duramente Mato, interrumpiendo sus palabras. – Nunca te das cuenta de que pienso. – seguía con la mirada fija en el cuello de Rin, evitando a toda costa mirarlo a la cara. Sus cejas se habían fruncido mostrando un leve enojo.

Rin se sobresalto al escuchar a Mato de esa forma y se sintió como un estúpido. Es cierto que nunca supo como Mato se sentía, es cierto que nunca se dedico en saber que pensaba, pero todo es porque ella no mostraba nada en su rostro. Nunca le hablaba sobre lo que siente o piensa. Eso también molestaba a Rin, debido a eso nunca dejo de pensar en ella, no importa que.

- Nunca hablabas de ello, Mato. ¿Cómo quieres que sepa? - se quejo Rin frunciendo el entrecejo.

- Tócame Rin. – pidió Mato en voz baja sobresaltando del todo a Rin.

- ¡¿Q-que?

- Tócame, siente lo que siento.

Rin trago saliva y comenzó a sentirse nervioso debido a la petición de Mato. No sabía si obedecer o permanecer inmóvil.

- Mato, eso no tiene nada que ver con esto. – farfullo Rin.

Mato levanto su mirada hacia la de Rin, una mirada que Rin sintió miedo de ella. Eran unos ojos serios pero que a la vez pedían que la tocase incesablemente.

Rin voltio la mirada, evitando la de Mato.

- N-no. – se negó al tiempo que sus mejillas se volvían a pintar de color caramelo.

Mato no pudo contenerse. La paciencia se le había acabado. Su mano se deslizo rápidamente al cuello de Rin y lo atrajo hacia sí. Acortando la distancia. Mezclando respiraciones y uniendo los labios. Mato beso a Rin.

Con lujuria

Pasión

Deseo

Y todo lo que había sentido desde que sus sentimientos hacia el joven exorcista cambiaron de ser un simple amigo, a ser su primer desesperado amor. Joven amor.

Rin no movía articulación alguna, seguía en trance, en un estado de shock. No podía negar que había deseado esto al menos una vez, pero nunca pensó que pasaría alguna vez.

La mano de Mato sujetaba el cuello de la camisa de Rin con fuerza, para que no se le escapase. Rin trataba de reaccionar pero débilmente su mano llegaba hasta la nuca de Mato, poco a poco correspondió al beso entonces Mato supo que no podría contenerse más. Su mano paso del cuello de Rin hasta su pecho acariciando y provocando despojar a Rin de sus ropas.

Rin tubo una erección, el cuerpo de Mato se movía, ambos se calentaban, Rin no se contenía, el placer los dominaba.

Sus lenguas se entrelazaban entre sí, descubriendo rincones que ambos eran ajenos hace unos segundos. Mato empujaba a Rin al suelo que ninguno de los dos era consciente de que suelo los sostenía a ellos y a semejante lujuria que ambos poseen. Rin se negaba a caer pero aun así seguía besando a Mato, no quería despegarse de ella ni un segundo pero pronto la respiración se le hará escasa y tendrán que despegarse en busca de oxigeno.

_Ser humano apesta…_

Rin se aparto suavemente de Mato, tratando de respirar, pero Mato no estaba de acuerdo con sus acciones.

- Rin, si no lo haces tú, lo haré yo. – dijo Mato mirando a los ojos a Rin, mientras se paraba de su pecho y le extendía la mano para que se levantase. – Vamos a la cocina.

Rápidamente arrastro a Rin a la cocina y cerró la puerta asegurándose de poner seguro. Rin aun no asimilaba nada bien, estaba en un estado donde cualquiera lo podía manipular, o más bien Mato podía manipular fácilmente.

En cuanto aseguro el lugar acorralo a Rin en un rincón y continuo besándolo con la misma lujuria que guardaba hace unos segundos. Ambos sabían que iba a suceder allí y si ninguno de los dos lo detenía, con seguridad iba a ser algo que recordar toda su vida.

Rin dejaba que la lengua de Mato entrase en su boca y tocara cada rincón en esta, provocando una notable erección. No podía evitar excitarse con los movimientos de Mato. Ella lo hacia así de inmune. Había tomado control de él. Rin apenas pudo darse cuenta como la mano de Mato subía por dentro de su camisa y tocaba su abdomen, forcejando por desprender aquella prenda de su cuerpo quien iniciaba a molestar a él y a Mato. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Mato se deshizo de la prenda dejando a Rin al descubierto.

El corazón de Mato latía con furor dentro de su pecho. La sangre le circulaba caliente por las venas. Recordó cuantas veces había visto a Rin sin camiseta y no pudo evitar querer sacarle otra prenda más. Mato se detuvo a observar la cara de Rin, en esta pudo ver como la inocencia se reflejaba en el.

¿Por qué tiene que ser tan inocente?

Mato se sentía culpable pero sabía que si no terminaba, a Rin le molestaría más. Hará que se sienta mucho mejor… aunque tal vez sea al revés.

La respiración del joven exorcista era agitada y sus mejillas cada vez más se encendían en más placer ante la mirada de Mato quien por igual se encontraba avergonzada. Rin no quería parar. Ya era tarde para eso. Mato apenas pudo sentir como los labios de Rin se acercaron a los de ella. Las manos de Rin se deslizaban suavemente en la espalda de Mato.

_Hnnngg_

Ambos abatieron sentados al suelo y las manos de la joven se dirigieron al pantalón del peli azul, desabrochándolo desesperadamente, cuando logro hacerlo, este quedo a medias de las rodillas de Rin. Mato aprovecho para sacarse la blusa por sí misma y dejar que Rin lleve sus manos a su cuerpo. Que sintiera lo que ella sentía.

_Su piel por supuesto es suave_. Eso pensaba el joven exorcista al deslizar sus manos por el cuerpo de Mato.

Mato no aguanto más. Quería escuchar los gemidos de Rin.

Nuevamente empujo a Rin a la pared y comenzó a acariciar su miembro por encima de su ropa interior. La cara de Rin se tornaba de un color carmesí debido al placer que Mato le otorgaba. Continúo por comenzar a lamer los pezones de Rin por lo que este comenzó a soltar leves gemidos.

Estaba completamente excitado.

Mato termino por quitarle la ropa interior a Rin dejando su miembro al descubierto. Mato lo contemplo por unos segundos. Rin se encendía de puro placer.

Tomo el miembro en sus manos y comenzó a lamer de él, su lengua recorría desde el glande hasta todo su contorno provocando que Rin gimiera sin parar. Rin sintió que su cuerpo flotaba en el vacío, que su cuerpo repentinamente se convertía en humano, que ya no existía tal cosa como el hijo de satanás. Se sentía vivo.

Mato provoco que Rin tuviera su primer orgasmo. Algo que el cuerpo de Rin jamás había sentido, aquel caliente, aquella sensación cuando tu cuerpo no puede más, que explotaras de placer. Estaba preparado para lo siguiente.

Sus manos se apartaron de Rin y se deslizaron por su cuerpo hasta su pantalón. Suavemente se despojo de lo que le quedaba y volvió a su puesto. Sentada al frente de Rin, mirándolo sin ninguna pizca de resentimiento, solo de pasión y puro deseo. Rin trataba de contemplarla, pero sus mejillas rosadas no lo dejaban pensar claramente.

Sigilosamente, Mato se coloco encima de Rin, entrelazando sus manos con las de ella y dejo que el miembro de Rin entrase en ella provocando un leve quejido.

El corazón de Rin continuaba palpitando con furia. Solo sujetaba firmemente a Mato, temiendo de hacerle daño a su cuerpo perfecto.

Mato intento moverse un poco, pero el dolor aun no se iba. Volteo la mirada para esconder su rostro en el cuello de Rin. El calor de su respiración hacia que su corazón se calmara un poco. Se dispuso a seguir moviéndose lentamente hasta que el dolor termino dándole lugar al placer.

Las emboscadas ambos la compartían. A veces de parte de Rin y otras por parte de Mato. Pero ambos disfrutando del contacto entre ellos. Cada centímetro que se movían, mas crecía el placer y más las manos de Mato se aferraban a las fuertes de Rin. Suaves y fuertes.

Como amaba aquel sentimiento.

Estar con Rin era su tesoro más preciado. Y cuanto lo odiaba por hacerla sentirse de esta forma. Cuanto lo odiaba…

Gemidos llenaban toda la habitación por parte de los dos jóvenes. El orgasmo se acercaba, se acercaba, hasta que rompió entre ellos, haciendo que ambos cayeran rendidos y agobiados.

Sus manos aun entrelazadas cayeron al suelo. Sus respiraciones se ligaban y el aire se sentía cálido.

Rin hundió su rostro en el cuello de Mato, llenando este de dulces besos.

- Te quiero. – murmuro dulcemente por culpa de un impulso de su corazón.

Las emociones alteraron la mente aun en trance de Mato.

_¿Era la realidad?_


End file.
